


A Thrilling Attraction

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, Modern Setting - AU, This is weird, don't hate me 2.0, non-canon, the other members make a brief cameo if you would even call it that, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: The best things always turn out to be the worst.





	A Thrilling Attraction

Birds were chirping right outside her window while pale yellow rays of sunshine filled the room. With a yawn and a quick stretch she hopped off the king sized bed but not before looking at the empty spot beside her. Shaking her head slightly, she makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

  


Once done and ready, she goes down the grandiose flight of stairs in the equally huge penthouse that spelt out “I have nothing better to do with my money”. In all honesty, she liked the place at first, when she was asked to move in but as time went by, the homey feeling the place had, disappeared and was replaced by an odd sense of loneliness. It wasn’t Handong’s fault she was busy most of the time, it really wasn’t. Yoohyeon couldn’t really blame her for anything since Handong brought her mostly happiness into her somewhat mundane life…mostly happiness.

  


Yoohyeon shakes her head to clear her thoughts before they derail into darker territory. She lets out an exaggerated sigh when she walks into the pristine kitchen that was again too huge for two people. Opening the fridge she finds two eggs and half a carton of milk and decides to settle for scrambled eggs for breakfast. She finds the silence in the house deafening so she tunes the radio nearby to a local pop station.

  


As she eats her eggs with a glass of warm milk, her eyes lock on the single group photo left of her and her friends. With a heavy smile she leaves her unfinished breakfast and goes to pick up the photo that speaks volumes of the situation at hand. As she stares at the photo of her and her five friends, Jiu, Sua, Gahyeon, Siyeon and Dami, she is immediately hit by a strong emotion.

  


Loneliness.

  


Pure loneliness is what Yoohyeon is feeling that causes her breathing to pick up slightly in a manner that indicates she’s about to have yet another panic attack but this time Handong isn’t around to whisper comforting words in her ear and to reassure her that as long as the two of them are together, nothing else matters.  


  


Her eyes well up with tears at her last thought causing her to drop the photo carelessly and furiously wipe away her tears.

_  
_

_Handong wouldn’t like her crying._

_  
_

_Handong wouldn’t like her crying over her friends._

_  
_

_Her friends abandoned her._

_  
_

_They left her behind._

  


Yoohyeon repeats the words over and over in her head just like Handong told her, and she finds her breathing goes back to normal.

  


That’s right her so-called friends left her when she started going out with Handong, making false accusations that Handong isn’t what she seems. She never understood what they were talking about and when she asked for proof they always failed to give her any. After a while, they started talking less and she started spending more time with Handong. In hindsight, that may have been her biggest mistake.

  


Once she’s fully calm, Yoohyeon stares at the huge living room and wonders how to keep herself busy until Handong gets back from her errands. She scans the living room and her eyes instinctively landed on the door, the door that led to the outside of the penthouse. She knows she shouldn’t but she still walks over to the door and finds her hand hovering over the handle.

  


Minutes pass and she finally turns the handle slowly as a gasp escapes her on finding the door unlocked. She swings the door wide open with a wide eyed expression and leans forward, without stepping out of the penthouse, and looks down both sides of the hallway. There’s no one around and that only tempts her more.

  


She almost falls as she continues leaning into the hallway and this snaps her back to her reality that causes her hands to tremble as she hastily shuts the door, and backs away slowly from the door as if it burned her hands.

  


She grasps at the necklace that Handong gave her a while after moving in and immediately her heart rate picks up and she’s running to the bedroom. She makes a beeline to their bathroom and begins to furiously wash her hands, her reason being to try and erase the fact that she opened the door.

_  
_

_She tried to leave._

_  
_

_Handong won’t be happy if she finds out._

_  
_

_If I don’t say anything she won’t know._

  


Just as she’s drying her hands she feel arms wrap around her waist from behind and soon a head is resting on her shoulder.

  


“What did you do Yoohyeon?” Handong says with a deceptively calm smile that causes Yoohyeon to shiver slightly.

  


“N-nothing, nothing at all,” Yoohyeon says as she slowly removes Handong’s arms from her waist and turns around to face her, or more accurately face the ground.

  


Handong nods with that smile still on her face as she takes Yoohyeon’s hand in her own and drags her towards the living room and pulls her down into one of the plush couches, the one that has a direct view of the door. Yoohyeon goes stiff beside Handong and prays she doesn’t notice.

_  
_

_Don’t say anything and she won’t know._

  


“You’re funny,” Handong breaks the silence, “I truly expected you to leave.”

  


Yoohyeon’s blood goes cold.

  


“I mean, the door was unlocked, freedom was right at your doorstep,” Handong chuckles at her pun with Yoohyeon getting more frightened.

  


Handong turns to face Yoohyeon with her smile being replaced with a cold expression that causes Yoohyeon to move away from her and create a distance.

  


“Why are you moving away?” There was no warmth in her question which made Yoohyeon panic even more while shaking her head.

  


Handong stands up and moves to where Yoohyeon was sitting staring at the ground hoping for it to open up and take her away.

  


“Look at me when I talk to you, I’ve told you time and time again.” The authority in Handong’s voice causes her to snap her head upwards so fast to look at Handong.

  


“I’m glad you passed my little test,” Handong said with that cold tone as a small smile creeped her face. Yoohyeon looked at her in confusion. What test?

  


Handong chuckles at Yoohyeon’s confused expression as she pulls her up from the couch and into a hug.

  


“You didn’t really think I forgot to lock the door, did you?” Handong asks as she pulls a stiff Yoohyeon, who now has tears running down her face, tighter into her embrace.

  


“You should know by now, you belong here with me and only me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...so I've been having this plot line for days and I wasn't sure which pairing i should use but in the end I chose YooDong, why? Would you really suspect Handong at first glance? Nope, maybe after a while but initially nope.
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
